For physical exercise many people have taken up jogging or walking. However for such exercise to be effective it is recommended the heart rate be accelerated to approximately 150 beats per minute or more for healthy persons and be maintained for a minimum period of time each day. In addition, it is beneficial to establish a competitiveness in such exercise. For instance if the runner can compare his present exercise rate or pulse rate with previous measurements, a sense of progress is gained even if the exercise is done alone. Further, for a given running rate, a low pulse rate is a sign of good health.
For persons who have heart problems, it usually is recommended that exercise be in moderation. Instructions from the doctors might dictate that the pulse rate should or should not exceed a predetermined value and extend longer or not longer than a predetermined time period. However presently available systems do not permit the accurate measurement of the pulse rate or give the person a satisfactory indication of the degree to which he is exercising. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an effective device which can be worn to inform the exerciser continually of the rate at which he is exercising.